


Because Its's You

by au_bade



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_bade/pseuds/au_bade





	1. Prologue

 

_PROLOGUE_

_  
_

"Walking down the same path, living under the same roof, breathing into the same air, but thinking about the different thing, does it make that person your lifepartner? or walking down the different path, looking at the different scenario, breathing into the different air but thinking about the same thing make that person your's? What is actually the defination of lifepartner? Living physically with someone or living spirtually....like having your centre at one place and revolving around a different place altogether...what that make you into?"

  
 _"What that make you into?"  
"What that make you into?"  
"What that make you into?"  
_

 

"What that make you into???".....even after the end of class, that question was echoing in her ears.

"What that make me into?".... She sighes and looks up to the sky....Sun was shinning brightly on the blue sky like a proud emperor sitting on his jade throne. It was refreshing, under the warmth of sun with cool breeze playing with your hair. Unlike her mind, everything around her is in its usual sphere like it should be; students chatting with eachother, students playing football, students basking under the sunlight, students gossiping with their friends, certainly about the savage teachers and their ruthless way of teaching....she smiles on her own theory.

"What that make you into?" the tiny smile who was celebrating for its success suddenly flies mourning. Jade prince gathers his gifts and run to opposite direction, leaving her behind unprotected against the cool breeze. Like a brute animal or a determined hunter who waits for his prey to relax before attacking, that question comes back to her mind and demands her fully attention.  
"What that make me into?" she thinks with emphasize on each syllable.

"Do I really need to answer?" she begs to that voice

"Yes" reply comes curtly, instantly.

 

The door was opened again. Once in a year, it opens and forces her to look back and justify her decision. It was no different from before. Question was always the same...just with a slight change in manner or cause. Everytime when she answers that voice, it stops tormenting her for some time and gives her some personal space to breath anew but then a face walking around her, a memory hidden into multiple layers, a passage from a book, a diolgue from her favourite drama, a song lyric coming out of somewhere or sometimes nothing in particular breaks the millions locks of that door and let the voices out to torture her. This time was no different. A question from her Literature class had shattered the ancient chains and now voices were back to haunt her.  
She tries to look around to distract her..to do anything to keep her mind off of answering but that voice turns into a warrior who refuses to leave without war and keeps on pestering her.  
She takes a deep breath and mumble in a small but definite voice..."whatever that makes me...it does not make me into a guilty person."

 

Prey hunts down its hunter

Warrior faces the defeat

And that door has been closed again for centuries.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

 

CHAPTER ONE

 

_Sam........sam..........Samsamsamsamsamsamsam  
_

"arghhhh"..she grunts in blanket... "Get a life you Buffoon"  
"What??? What??? Sam!!! Are you okay na?? Why your owly voice is so low?" He was stubborn just like her... Hell.....  
Never let me have solitude in my grave too. She throws the blanket aside and yells right on his face.  
"I SAID GET A LIFE YOU BUFFOON"  
silence for whole 5 min (victory)  
"Sam...."  
"Huh"  
"I think you need to brush your teeth quickly" Saying that he instantly flies from the room, narrowing escaping from the pillow that was thrown at him for his morning advice.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Ama! No time for lunch I have got to go, late again” throwing a remorseful glance on the breakfast table she leaves house in hurry, hands on her ears to shut off her mother yelling.  
“You missed the breakfast again?” Abhi asks her, starting the engine.  
“No time, hurry up, I don’t want to be late again.”  
“That you should have thought before your night vigil.”  
“You know midnight is my favourite time in and I don’t like to waste it in sleeping.” Checking her hand bag to confirm everything was in place.  
“You and your bloody habits….seat belt ma’m”  
“Like you sleep early” putting on the belt obediently.  
“You know that is the only thing that you do on my first attempt.”  
“Ask something reasonable every time.”  
“I have no problem; it’s you who will be bored to death.”  
“Yup, I take my words back.” Putting a chew gum on her mouth.”  
“Stop eating this junk…” she looks at him with one eyebrow touching her forehead…”alone.” He finishes the sentence, cheekily.  
She starts laughing.  
“So who is this poor fellow this time?”  
“Yo seung ho” she replies with fake bashfulness  
“First clear off your face from this disgusted expression” making her scorn…”next how old is he?”  
“17” she replies, batting her lashes.  
“Whatttttttttttttttttt?” he puts his foot on breaks in astonishment…”Shame on you, he is a minor.”  
“Like I am doing anything.” She mutters ruefully  
“Care to do?” he dares her  
“Platonic relationship this time.” She suddenly announces, motioning him to start driving, calming him.  
“Ayyyyyy?” he looks at her distrustfully.  
“Really….he is so cute yar, just look at him.” She punches some keys on her cell.  
“Let me be….”  
“Look.” She all but thrust the cell on his face.  
He takes a look at the kid face then on road..” Not bad.”  
“Really.” She screeches gleefully, looking at her mobile screen with starry eyes.  
“Stop it.”  
“What?”  
“Wipe out the saliva.”  
“What?” she unconsciously wipe her face…hearing his sudden guffaw, she punches him on shoulder.  
“Hey I am driving.” He yells  
“Then concentrate on driving.” She puts cell back in her bag.  
“Which number he is?”  
“I have told you it is different this time.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup”…. Then after a moment, “Abhi! Let’s adopt him.”  
“whatttttttttttttttt?” Car’s tyre shrinks in protest, swallowing Abhi’s protest.

 

……………………………………

 

 

Hey Sam! Abhi!!  
Abhi waves hand but she just nods and turns to talk to a fellow student on her left. Abhi leaves her to complete the discussion and joins his friends on cafeteria.  
“New program?” Hanna inquires  
“Yup…you know Sam does not stay still” takes a bite from her plate.  
“What is this time?”  
“Presidency of university magazine.”  
“Wow! She has hit a jackpot this time.”  
“She has earned it.” He replies decisively .”and must I explain you how?”  
“Oh I forgot, her attorney is here.”  
“If you stop being jealous you will be much at ease,” extracting guffaw from the group.  
She looks other derisively.  
“Have I said something wrong?” he asks innocently.  
But before she could attack back, Sam makes her way towards their table, making her to keep her mouth shut. Seeing her leaning back to chair, a grin spread all over the table.  
“Am I missing something?” Sam asks, putting her back on the chair next to Abhi that he empties for her, a courtesy that was a routine among them.  
“Congratulation.” Everyone shouts, and Hanna extends her hand.  
“Oh news spread already?” she accepts her wishing, looking accusingly towards Abhi, who pretends all innocent, indulging himself in reading…”thank you buddies” she sits beside him, snatches the book from his hand and hit him playfully on the chest. “Express news,” muttering audibly.  
Abhi smiles bashfully on the one hundred one title bestowing to him.  
“It not like it will be a secret forever.” Hanna jumps in taking Abhi side.  
“Not final yet, Professor informed me beforehand, it will be announced within this week…..anyhow, I am famished,” looking at Abhi, “you ordered something?”  
“Nope…too busy boasting of you.”  
She laughs and moves towards the counter.  
It was always like that; Abhi showing her off around and Saman in futile attempt to keep herself modest and reserved for the sake of her position but failing so far, getting spiteful and envious glances nonetheless.  
They were living in the era where friendship between opposite sex was not problematic; problem was their unbreakable bond, which was inviting curiosity in onlookers. They have been a set of tich button since their childhood. Living under the same roof resulted in their grown up together, played together, study together; to dive in anything together, all in all, they were always together, no room for any other person to invade in or breach their die-hard friendship. Rumours have been circulated around since their arrival that they were engaged or at least in a commitment but they did not ever affirmed or rejected it, too busy in fooling around to actually announce the relationship they were in or maybe because they knew it well by the time that acknowledging or dejecting it won’t change anything. Besides, Saman was active in every extra-curriculum activity, and to ward off uncalled-for offers she stuck to her childhood’s friend side more than ever, causing the rumor to spread around in the first place. And Abhi! He was hugely famous as her bodyguard, attorney, a knight in shining armor among their group and trash, dustbin, just-a-friend, an asshole among rivals. It was not like Saman was free from any charge; she has enough headaches in her plate too for attracting envious glances from her party, riling her up time to time.  
In consequence, they were well-known in their campus as a couple. Looking at the brighter side, they were the pride of Campus, but on the other, they were the center of unwanted attention as well; dubious glances targeting them from various sides, scrutinizing their each step. And they…..they were still together.

 

……………………………………..

 

“What???...”  
“Yup”  
“Why are you taking an additional course?’  
“Why are you whining?’  
“Like you will go alone.’  
She burst into laughing on the accurate description of his commotion. No way he will let her take any class alone, it was an unspoken promise between them to not to do anything alone but Korean language class…. Breaking this rule was too much tempting now.  
“Well if you want to bunk off, then go..try.” she challenges.  
“When you…..” she looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “…we gonna start.” He completes sullenly.  
“Whenever you say sweetheart.” She replies sweetly, throwing ball in his court.  
He snorts loudly, originating a musical laugh from her, ending up in gaining attention from various customers like them in the restaurant where they were having their bond meeting in seclusion.  
“Trust me your love for Korean tradition will ruin us some day.”  
‘Why?” she inquires with a leftover smile.  
“You are too much obsessed with it now a day.”  
“I love it, what to do?” she asks dejectedly… “This imbalance intensity is really overwhelming me.”  
“Exactly… you are too much passionate in everything you start anew and later it cools down and you turn to another obsession.”  
“Blame it to my nature.”  
“Hardly. Why don’t you try to dominate your nature for a change?”  
“You think I am dominating?”  
“No,” she nods feverishly but shoots daggers right on his end-up line. “I am sure.”  
“You and your assertion…” she starts but shuts up her rambling on his impediment look. “Fine! I am a little dominating…..” he keeps on looking until she surrenders at last, “very dominating,” biting each syllable in process.  
“See.” He takes a sip from his drink.  
“Let’s start it tomorrow then.” Abhi chokes on his drink and there he was thinking he succeeded in putting some senses into her. “Tomorrow, 8 am sharp” she throw a napkin towards him, “I have already discussed it with Professor and he is okay with it.”  
“Wah, hands off on your handiwork, why did you bother to ask me in the first place.”  
“You were going to concede one way or another anyway.” She replies cheekily.  
“I should make you join Cricket club one day.”  
“Sure but you need to develop interest in it too.” She asserts pointedly  
“That’s the bone of contention. I have nothing to force you into” He sits back in remorse.  
“You will like it, let’s converse in Korean language then.” She tells him excitedly.  
“Yup sure, anything else?” he asks her meekly.  
“About French classes….”  
“You wanna die?” he bellows on the top of his lungs. To hell with meekness  
And Saman fells again into the fit of laughter. .

 

……………………………………..

 

Libba Bray says in “A Great and Terrible Beauty” that “I run after her, not really giving chase. I’m running because I can, because I must. Because I want to see how far I can go before I have to stop.”  
“So???”  
“I am doing the same, running after her with all my might, to see where I will end up, where I need to stop, but all in all, whenever I will stop and look back I know she won’t be there, but I will do it anyway.” He says quietly, so quietly that he has to strain his ear to pick each word he uttered.  
“You know it is madness.”  
“Samuel Beckett says “we all are born mad, some remain so.”  
“Have any writer said in your disfavor?”  
“Certainly.”  
“What?”  
“I didn’t bother to read, if read, not worth remembering.”

……………………………………………


End file.
